Entre vientos plateados y cuerdas centelleantes
by SuMiKo hoi hoi
Summary: [UA]Cuando el equilibrio de la naturaleza es alterado y sólo existe una solución para la catastrofe venidera, hay que acudir a los elegidos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola mundo

Bueno, esto es algo totalmente ocioso, totalmente rancio según yo, y…no sé; pero igual tenía ganas de subirlo

Les advierto, no sé si será yaoi, pero quien sabe

Diclaimer (..o como sea): PoT no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes y etc

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿¡Qué fue eso!?-

-¿Otro temblor?

-Ya es el quinto de hoy, y apenas comienza el día…-

Comentarios como este se escuchaban en la Seishun Gakuen; todos los alumnos comentaban la situación mientras ingresaban al establecimiento, últimamente los temblores habían incrementado tanto en fuerza como en intensidad.

El club de tenis no era la excepción

-nyaa ! fujiko-chan¿por qué ahora tiembla tanto? No me agrada nada- dijo cierto pelirrojo mientras agitaba las manos en todas direcciones

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea espero que termine pronto.- dijo el tensai del equipo

-Lo más probable es que se aproxime un terremoto- el rey data tenía que salir en esta conversación- Las probabilidades de que así sea aumentan cada día…-

- ¡No! No quiero que haya terremoto…me dan mucho miedo!!-

-Tranquilízate Eiji….todo va a salir bien- el subcapitán trataba de animarlo

Y así, poco a poco todos los integrantes se iban dirigiendo a sus respectivas clases. El capitán se disponía a lo mismo, hasta que la profesora Ryusaki lo detuvo.

Estuvieron largo tiempo (al menos para el gusto de Tezuka) arreglando varios asuntos; una que otra alineación. Los próximos partidos de ranking, etc.

Las clases habían comenzado, los pasillos estaban ya desiertos y en completo silencio; sólo se escuchaban sus pasos.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu…- volteó, pero no había nadie. Bien pudo haber sido su imaginación, el stress a esas alturas del año es algo muy común, sobre todo si eres un estudiante ejemplar, excelente deportista y el capitán de un equipo de tenis como el de Seigaku.

Siguió con su camino.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu¿no puedes oírme?- aquella voz sonaba insistente. Por moral debía contestarle , si es que en verdad había alguien ahí.

-No puedo verte- dijo cortante. Iba a retomar su camino, pero insistía.

-Es lógico, nadie puede hacerlo, excepto, tal vez, los flautistas de plata- dio un suspiro – Necesito de tu ayuda ¿Puede colaborar conmigo?- lo último lo dijo con tono suplicante.

Tezuka no sabía que hacer o decir, desconocía totalmente la situación de "aquella voz" y no tenía la más mínima idea de quienes podrían ser los flautistas de plata. Además, por su mente se le cruzó la idea de lo que ocurriría si alguien lo encontraba en esa circunstancia , es decir, mirando hacia la nada y hablando solo. Sin mencionar que llegaría en extremo tarde a clases, y eso es un crimen para Tezuka Kunimitsu (_"La puntualidad es una consideración mínima"_)

-No lo sé-

-¡El destino del mudo depende de esto! Debes ayudarme-

-¿Del mundo?- ¿era para tanto?

-No estarás solo, yo te apoyaré, además, aún nos falta reunir a unas cuantas personas más. ¡Por favor!, es de suma importancia-

Lo meditó un momento. Definitivamente ya había perdido su primera clase, además, necesitaba comprobar si en vedad necesitaba ayuda psicológica o si todo era cierto (por extraño que pareciera)

-Acepto-

-¡Excelente! Entonces vámonos- _"¿irnos¿..a dónde?"_

Tezuka comenzó a sentirse mareado, en frente de él, una bola de luz empazaba a brillar intensamente, y su brillo se expandía con gran velocidad, cubriéndolo todo con su luz. Lo cegaba, así que se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de la mano mientras cerraba los ojos, y aún así era insoportable. De la nada salió un ventarrón muy cálido, y Tezuka sintió que sus pies abandonaban el suelo. Trató de abrir los ojos; aún se veía luz…por todas partes. Miró al frente y juró que había vito a una chica, con una mirada muy apacible, aunque fue sólo por un segundo.

Se estaba sofocando, la presión era inmensa. En cualquier momento desfallecería

-Resiste un poco más, estamos cerca-

Tezuka asintió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Los segundos parecían eternos, hasta que al fin comenzó a sentir como la ventisca disminuía, en velocidad, intensidad y temperatura La luz regresaba a la normalidad, y por fin los pies del de lentes volvían a tocar tierra firme. De todas formas esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de abrir los ojos; cambios tan drásticos de luz afectan a la vista, y más aún en su caso. Cuando se atrvió a abrirlos se encontró con un lugar que nunca había visto.

Hacia los costados podía ver lo que parecía ser un bosque y justo en frente de él, un templo en donde algunas personas rezaban o rendían culto

-Estamos en el templo de Yasukuni, Kioto- dijo al ver la perplejidad del chico- Aquí es donde encontraremos tu instrumento-

"_¿Instrumento?"_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba por demás confundido; aún le era imposible comprender la situación.

-No te preocupes, pronto lo comprenderás todo- dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su acompañante- Bien, ahora deberás seguir mis indicaciones.

Asintió, y aunque su semblante serio y frío no se había desvanecido ni por un segundo tenía que admitir que se encontraba algo nervioso. Quizás en que lío se estaba metiendo…

-Camina hacia la parte central- y obedeció – ahora, ve hacia la izquierda, rodea el templo….muy bien. Detente. Gira hacia la izquierda y ve en dirección a esos arbustos, al atravesarlos encontrarás a tu instrumento- Tezuka seguía las indicaciones al pie de la letra

Llegó a los dichosos arbustos, y al atravesarlos (no sin dificultad) se encontró con un pequeño antro, con paredes de piedra esculpida y una abertura que daba al cielo. En el centro había un gran trozo de cuarzo amatista que tenía una hendidura, la roca era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, sobre ésta se encontraba su objetivo.

-Ve por él- dijo la voz en son de orden

Tezuka se acercó lentamente a la roca. Ya de cerca pudo distinguir a qué se refería su acompañante.

-¿Un violín?- preguntó confundido

-Tú violín- aclaró

_-"¿Mío?"_

_-_Tómalo-

Debía ser un error. Él no siquiera sabía tocar y nunca había tenido el interés ¿Por qué querría un violín?

-Sólo tómalo-

De todas formas el capitán no tenía muchas opciones: estaba en Kioto, en un lugar que no había visto en su vida con….."una voz" (o bien solo) y sin manera de regresar a casa, pues en ese momento carecía del dinero suficiente. Considerando todo esto decidió que la mejor sería hacerle caso.

Una vez que tomó el instrumento pudo sentir como una gran cantidad de energía se apoderaba de él. Todo parecía darle vueltas; de nuevo sintió un ventarrón, pero era totalmente distinto al del viaje, la sensación era inigualable.

A ojos de su acompañante: Tezuka había tomado el violín y al instante cmenzó a brillar; un aura dorada rodeaba completamente al chico. Pudo percibir como su poder finalmente era despertado.

Un par de minutos después todo cesaba. Tezuka respiraba con dificultad. Ahora sí que estaba confundido; miraba a "su violín" y a la nada, esperando alguna reacci´n de quein le había metido en todo esto.

De pronto, un destello se abrió paso entre la abertura del techo del antro, iluminando al chico, que estaba por demás, perplejo.

-Tú eres el primer violín. Eres uno de los violinistas centelleantes-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la azotea de la Seigaku cierto chico de séptimo estaba tomando una pequeña siesta

-_"Levántate…¡por favor! Vamos, levántate, levántate,¡¡ LEVÁNTATE!!_-

Se sobresaltó, despertando de su sueño. Fue extraño, alguien insistía en que se levantara y dejara su momento de relajación.

En fin, Ryoma ya no podría volver a dormir. Faltaba poco para que terminara la hora del almuerzo, así que, sin más, se levantó. Fue entonces cuando vio una pequeña caja de madera, rectangular y alargada; justo frente a él.

"_Qué demonios es esto…" _se preguntó al abrirla. Ante sus ojos habían…tres "trozos de metal" cuidadosamente acomodados; más bien parecían tubos. Eran de un color plateado-blanquecino, y encima tenían otros trocitos de metal, que al parecer, podían cerrarse y abrirse con sólo presionarlos.

No le dio mayor importancia y se dispuso a partir, pero al cerrar la caja distinguió claramente "_Echizen Ryoma_" con letras plateadas

Arqueó una ceja. De todos modos no sabía lo que era; luego buscaría a quien pudiera aclarar su duda.

Tomó la caja y salió de la azotea un tato confundido; aunque luego decidió restarle importancia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Explícame- ya no aguantaba, tenía que entender ahora ya en que rayos se estaba metiendo

-Veamos….-comenzó- tú sabes que existen cuatro elementos básicos ¿cierto?. Agua, aire, fuego y tierra. Cada uno de estos se rige por un espíritu, según corresponda.  
Estos espíritus son de clase-s, es decir, están un paso más atrás que los espíritus divinos, que vendrían siendo los Dioses.

Uno de estos espíritus fue emboscado por su propia comunidad (las comunidades ayudan al espíritu del elemento en su labor, la cual es mantener el equilibrio de este mundo). Ahora son estos espíritus traidores lo que rigen dicho elemento- Tezuka arqueó una ceja- la Tierra; fue…el espíritu de la tierra- dolor –Ahora él es prisionero de su propia comunidad. El resto de los regidores tienen que ayudarlo antes de que el equilibrio del mundo se corrompa. Dime..¿No has sentido más temblores de lo acostumbrado? -

Tezuka lo pensó un segundo y asintió (aunque en un país como Japón era algo difícil percatarse de eso)

-Esa es la primera fase, aunque yo no estoy muy segura de qué es lo que quieren los traidores, pero no es nada bueno.- dio un suspiro – Te necesito a ti y a otros cuantos chicos para detenerlos y así rescatar al Espíritu de la Tierra…-

-Siendo él un espíritu clase-s ¿por qué no pudo evitar su captura?- preguntó el chico, quien, al parecer, iba comprendiendo el asunto

-Primero, porque fue una emboscada; segundo, porque los traidores son espíritus clase-a, es decir, están uno o dos pasos más atrás que los espíritus clase-s…se supone que ellos son los que deben ayudar a estos últimos...bueno; y tercero porque utilizaron magia prohibida . Tocaron la _melodía de la tumba. _Dicha melodía puede paralizar a todo aquel que la escuche por tiempo indefinido, inclusive a los Dioses, aunque en ese caso el tiempo es excesivamente limitado-

-En ese caso ¿Por qué los Dioses no pueden ayudar al Espíritu de la Tierra?

-Por qué es cuestión de _música mágica_. Los Dioses han decidido dejarla en manos de espíritus menores, y/o humanos. La música mágica no es una magia que podamos clasificar por "poder de batalla", lo que no quiere decir que carezca de él; pero en fin, los Dioses tienen asuntos más importantes, creen que que la música mágica es una manera inferior de solucionar las cosas, es por eso que han decido heredarla a _los elegidos _.Aunque en este caso, la única solución es esa. Por eso es que los Dioses no pueden ayudar. ¿Comprendes?-

_-"Debo entender que yo soy un elegido ¿no?"_Se preguntó con algo de indiferencia.

-Así es, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Eres uno de los elegidos, y es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda- Confirmado, podía leer sus pensamientos.

-Ni siquiera sé tocar esto- dijo enseñando su violín, aún con su semblante serio

-Por eso no debes preocuparte; no sólo has despertado tu poder, sino también tu habilidad. Yo te enseñaré, y en una o dos semanas serás un experto-

"_¿Una o dos semanas?" _Tenía entendido que los músicos tardaban uno o dos meses para aprender lo "básico" de su instrumento, sin si quiera dominarlo

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien- dijo en un tono tranquilo

-Luego de eso ¿qué sigue?-

-Todo a su debido tiempo, esto es sólo el comienzo. Aún tenemos que encontrar a tus compañeros y a tu pareja

"_¿Tenemos?" _pensó inconscientemente – _"¿¡Pareja!?"_

Su acompañante soltó una risilla divertida.

-Verás, más de una pieza que tendremos que encontrar y practicar necesita de otro instrumento. En este caso, una flauta traversa. Para eso necesitamos encontrar a los flautistas de plata; cada flautista necesita de un violinista y viceversa ¿entiendes?

Tezuka asintió y comenzó a contemplar su violín. Tal vez todo esto no sería tan malo como parecía

-Por cierto ¿Quién eres?- se había percatado que desconocía tal información, la cual era la mínima que debía tener.

-Disculpa mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Skyla; soy el primer espíritu de defensa de la Orden del Viento y la mano derecha del Espíritu del Aire. Un placer-

Tezuka asintió y preguntó:

-¿Por qué no puedo verte?-

-Porque aún no están reunidos los vientos plateados y las cuerdas de centella. – hizo una pausa – es decir, ustedes. De todos modos, no les aseguro nada. Tal vez obtenga una forma física….tal vez no. Todo se decidirá luego. Primero, lo primero-

La luz que iluminaba a Tezuka se había desvanecido. Miró al cielo inconscientemente

-Mmmh, eso significa que es hora de irnos. Guarda tu instrumento- Tezuka miró por todas partes y al pie de la roca divisó su estuche - ¿Listo para otro viaje?- El capitán no supo que decir, y sólo asintió esperando a que este no fuera tan brutal como el primero.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bueno, eso fue. Tendrá más capítulos, supongo. Espero que no sea fracaso, pero sólo Dios y ustedes saben (si es que hay alguien ahí)

Cualquier crítica, error, sugerencia, opinión etc, avísenme. Si cometí algún error con la ortografía o la redacción me tienen que decir por moral !. Y si hay algo muy rancio también

(pd: yo no me manejo mucho en lo que es magia o música mágica, así que si estoy cometiendo un error muy grave en el tema diganme)

Esu, nos vemos !

Gracias a los que han llegado hasta acá, y lamento hacerles peder su tiempo n.nU


	2. Chapter 2

Holas

Bueno, primero que todo, muchas gracias a las persona que se dieron el tiempo de leer el cap anterior. Sería lindo verlas también en este cap

Y…esu; ah! Y en este cap ya hay un poquito de yaoi para que sean felices.

Gracias

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la cafetería de la escuela todos comían con bastante entusiasmo. Como de costumbre era muy tranquilo y alegre.

-Por cierto ¿alguno ha visto a Tezuka?- preguntó preocupado Oishi

.Mmmm, yo no lo he visto desde la mañana- dijo pensativo el pelirrojo a su lado.

-Tal vez esté con Ryusaki-sensei…-

-Lo dudo, Taka-san. La vi hace poco y no estaba con Tezuka- el de la eterna sonrisa tomó la palabra.

-Inui ¿no tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar?-

-Es demasiado improbable; ya que las probabilidades de que esté en la enfermería son nulas. Lo siento Oishi.

-Entiendo…-

-No te desanimes Oishi, pronto aparecerá- animaba el más hiperactivo del equipo- ¿verdad, Fujiko?-

El ojiazul asintió: "_Tezuka..._"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡ Oye, Echizen !

Se detuvo

-Momo-senpai…¿pasa algo?- se veía agotado, al parecer había estado corriendo

-¡¡Te he estado buscando desde que empezó la hora del almuerzo!!- le dijo a modo de reproche. Ya era costumbre que almorzaran juntos, con o sin la compañía del resto del equipo.

-Me quedé dormido en la azotea- se excusó

-Debiste haberme avisado antes- dijo levantando los hombros y apoyándose en una de las ventanas de aquel pasillo.

-Cómo iba a saber que me quedaría dormido?- levantó una ceja

-Pues no sé- sentenció, restándole importancia al asunto- Ven acá – Ryoma, obediente, se acercó, y sintió como los fuertes brazos de su senpai le rodeaban.

Momoshiro no iba a desperdiciar el poco tiempo que le quedaba con su pequeño, así que aprovechó la soledad del lugar. No hace mucho que estos dos tenían una relación que era…"más que una simple amistad"; y es que había sido inevitable que ambos se enamoraran el uno del otro.

-Te amo- dijo con afecto el más alto, mientras le acariciaba os cabellos a su niño. El mejor se dejaba hacer mientras recargaba su rostro sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Se sentía tan bien estar así, sólo con la persona que amas.

Estaba tan relajado, hasta que lo recordó…

-Por cierto, Momo-senpai- dijo separándose; detestaba tener que hacerlo, pero luego lo olvidaría- ¿sabes qué es esto?- mostró la caja; que había estado presenciando la escena desde el suelo.

Momoshiro la observó por largo rato. Examinaba cada trozo cuidadosamente. Ryoma comenzaba a aburrirse.

-No lo sabes ¿verdad?- tenía la típica gotita en la nuca. Momo dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza

-No pero podrías preguntarle a Inui-senpai , de seguro él lo sabrá.

La campana sonó

-Te veré en la práctica- besó suave y rápidamente al menor, y se fue a su aula antes de que los estudiantes poblaran el pasillo. Ryoma se fue a su aula con una pequeña sonrisa y una caja, cuyo contenido aun le era un misterio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba frente a los vestidores, podía oír el sonido de la campana; miró su reloj

_-"Hora de ir a clases….¿Cómo me excusaré por esto?"-_

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte…- Skyla estaba arrepentida

-Descuida- emprendió su marcha mientras pensaba en una posible solución, aún con su violín en mano.

No se le ocurría nada. Un piso más y llegaría y sin ninguna excusa coherente.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras, muy ensimismado como para notar la presencia de cierto chico.

-Tezuka ¿no deberías estar en clases?-

-Fuji..-

-Dime ¿Por qué te ausentaste durante las primeras horas? – en ningún momento perdía su sonrisa.

-No puedo explicártelo ahora-

-¿Podrás luego?- su tono había cambiado, y aunque Tezuka no supo definir por qué no le desagradó en lo más mínimo.

-Claro- una ínfima sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

-Bien, ¿y por qué no estás en clases?- Tezuka meditó un segundo. Ahí estaba su solución, justo frente a él, con una sonrisa de ángel, y un ingenio que lo salvaría de la situación con algo convincente…o al menos eso pensaba.

-Syusuke…necesito tu ayuda-

Minutos más tarde… 

-…ésa es la razón, sensei; Tezuka se encuentra muy afectado por el asunto como podrá ver- Fuji Syusuke y Tezuka Kunimitsu estaban en la puerta del aula del último frente a un maestro que escuchaba perplejo el motivo por el cual el de lentes se había ausentado durante la mañana.

-Déjeme entenderlo: la tía más cercana a Tezuka-kun ha fallecido inesperadamente y él ha tenido que salir en busca de su herencia, que sería en gran parte, eso- señaló el violín -, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

-Sí, así es- el castaño ni siquiera se inmutaba. ¿Cómo podía involucrar la "muerte" de una persona para dar sólo una excusa?

-Bien Tezuka-kun ¿y por qué no le informó a los profesores que saldría del establecimiento en horas de clase?- el chico se sorprendió, no sabía como responder y ya era demasiado tarde como para desmentirlo todo

-Verá…- comenzó el más bajo- el responsable de eso soy yo- ahora tenía la cabeza gacha, y se distinguía un tono serio y arrepentido-

"_¿Cómo eres capaz de llegar a tanto?" _Tezuka estaba sorprendido por la capacidad que tenía Fuji para mentir, era incluso….admirable.

-..Tezuka me pidió que le avisara a los profesores que se ausentaría….pero….gomenasai…- El capitán suspiró entre resignado y aliviado, Syusuke realmente era un buen actor

-De acuerdo; Tezuka-kun, puedo ver que no estás en condiciones óptimas como para estar en clase; puedes descansar el resto del día, o lo que queda de él. Mis sentidas condolencias-

-Gracias-

-Y gracias Fuji-kun-

-Lamento mi imprudencia, sensei-

-Descuide, vaya a clase- y cerró la puerta. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, sin un rumbo fijo.

-Aún no puedo creerlo- el oji-azul soltó una pequeña risa

-¿Qué cosa?- volteó a verlo

-Que alguien pueda creerse semejante mentira, y que seas tan buen actor-

-Me halagas- se pararon frente a una ventana cercana, podían verse las canchas de tenis y los jardines que quedaban un poco más allá -¿Qué hacemos ahora? –

-¿No tienes que ir a clase?-

-No, me sentía mal, así que me enviaron a la enfermería- dijo como restándole importancia al asunto

-Entonces ¿por qué no estás allá?- lo miró confundido

-Supongo que prefiero pasar más tiempo contigo- abrió sus ojos y ambas miradas se encontraron. Tezuka quedó hipnotizado, no podía resistirse a esos ojitos color cielo que más bien parecían zafiros invaluables, ya que, al igual que su dueño, eran irresistibles. Además, al escuchar esas palabras sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, como todos sus sentidos reaccionaban más de lo necesario. Como o cuando se había enamorado del tensai era un misterio; sólo sabía que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque claro, sabía que no sería correspondido de la misma forma, después de todo Syusuke era muy popular con las chicas, y su relación sólo podría clasificarse como "amistad".

Quedaron contemplándose largo tiempo, hasta que al fin el oji-azul tomó la palabra

-¿Por qué no vamos a os jardines que están allá?- señaló los jardines que estaban un poco más atrás que las canchas de tenis. El más alto asintió y juntos emprendieron su camino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_¿¡¡Por qué Fuji siempre puede hacerse el enfermo y yo no!!?" _ Estaba prácticamente muriendo de aburrimiento. La maestra seguía hablando de números y letras, cosas que al final no le servirían de nada en la vida.

- …a esto se le llama ecuación de la recta. Y recuerden: "m -a/b, y en caso de que a equivalga a un polinomio que sea producto de una inecuación dada por b… "

"_¿Qué?¡¡¡¡ No entiendo!!!!; tengo que tratar de poner atención…" _Comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno una pila de números que ni el mismo Crammer podría entender.

-_"Kikumaru Eiji…"-_

-¿¡¡SII!!?- se puso de pie atropelladamente, estaba entre molesto y asustado. Esta vez si estaba prestando atención, o al menos lo intentaba. Fue entonces que se percató de que todo el salón, incluida la maestra, le miraba confundido.

-Eiji-kun, tome asiento, por favor-

-¿Eh? Pero…-

-"_Kikumaru Eiji…."-_ miró hacia todas partes en busca de alguna respuesta, pero sólo vio como el salón completo le miraba aún más confundido que él.

-Si quiere, también puede ir a la enfermería, le noto algo tenso-

El pelirrojo salió del salón por demás confundido; así que fue a la enfermería esperando encontrar a su amigo, pero no había absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera la enfermera de turno. Se sentó en la cama esperando relajarse un poco…

_-"¿Puedes oírme?"- _ se aferró de lo primero que encontró

-¿U-un…fantasma?- tenía los ojitos llorosos, y apretaba con fuerza la almohada que tenía en sus brazos

-_No, tranquilo- _Skyla comenzaba a percatarse de que el chico gatuno era totalmente distinto a Tezuka.

-_En serio, no te haré nada ¿de acuerdo?-_ el pelirrojo asintió, con temor y con la almohada aún- _necesito que me esperes aquí ¿si?, voy a buscar a tu compañero. Ya vuelvo- _trató de sonar lo más jovial posible para darle mayor tranquilidad al pobre y lindo muchacho.

Eiji se quedó estático esperando a que el "fantasma" llegara ¿Quién sería su compañero? Fuera quien fuera esperaba que pudiera ayudarlo…o al menos protegerlo. Estaba muy asustado, y no podía hacer nada más que esperar, y para el colmo el reloj avanzaba más lento de lo habitual. De pronto la puerta se abrió

-¡¡¡Oishi!!!- el chico corrió y abrazó con euforia a su pareja de dobles, que estaba mil veces más confundido que él.

-Eiji…¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó con algo de dificultad, Eiji lo ahogaba, aunque no podía quejarse poe ello

-¡¡No lo sé!!primero….Fujiko!!! y…y entonces ! estaba solo !!!, y no entendía !!! y después…!! después me llamó un fantasma !! y me dijo…qué traería a alguien !! y aquí estoy !! y no entiendo nada ….- finalizó dando ligeros sollozos y aferrándose cada vez más al morocho.

-Ya veo. Tranquilízate Eiji, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ya estoy aquí- él le había pasado algo parecido, es decir, aparentemente también lo había llamado un fantasma.

-_Bien, bien, ahora entiendo por qué son la goleen pair-_ Skayla hizo acto de presencia; ambos chicos miraron a todos lados –_ primero, permítanme aclararles que no soy un fantasma, soy un espíritu…bueno, más tarde comprenderán eso-_

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- dijo Óishi con todo el valor que tenía

-_Su ayuda- _

-¿Eh? ¿Có-cómo podemos ayudarte?- Eiji ahora se afirmaba en el brazo izquierdo del sub-capitán, y cada palabra que decía hacía que le apretara con más fuerza.

-_Síganme-_

Una luz comenzó a brillar frente a ellos. Se tomaron de la mano, y pudieron ver como cada rayo se expandía por todos los rincones de aquella sala. Exactamente lo mismo que vivió Tezuka, la única diferencia fue que ellos no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse, como siempre había sido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hacía frío, pero de todas formas se sentía agradable. El viento hacía que las hojas y los pétalos de cerezo cayeran lentamente, el otoño estaba en todo su esplendor. Ambos chicos estaban sentados a los pies de un árbol que es estaba un tanto alejado de los demás.

-Y bien ¿no me contarás lo que en vedad sucedió?- dijo con su típica sonrisa

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado- sentenció

-Tezuka, tenemos hasta que comience la práctica; ¿no crees que tendremos que entablar alguna conversación?- el capitán lo miró, luego miró al cielo., no quería involucrarlo en algo tan…peligroso, si es que así podía llamarse.

-De acuerdo, puedes contarme cuando quieras, pero tendrás que hacerlo ¿si?- Tezuka volvió a mirarlo, esta vez tenía sus ojos abiertos. Era tan encantador.

-_Tus ojos son tan hermosos…-_

-Muchas gracias…..tú no te quedas atrás- volteó, aún sonriendo, pero un poco sonrojado. No esperaba escuchar algo así de los labios de su amado capitán, a menos que fuera en sus sueños, como de costumbre.

"_Acaso…..¿dije eso en voz alta?..." _Entró en pánico, era la primera vez su cordura y raciocinio le abandonaban

-Fuji….yo….-

-No hay problema, siempre y cuando no me estés mintiendo- ahora su mirada era completamente provocadora e hipnotizante.

-Por supuesto que no…-los impulsos comenzaron a carcomerlo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lentamente acercó su mano al rostro del tensai y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla. Syusuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, bien podía ser una jugarreta de su cerebro u otro de sus sueños en los que se encontraba en ese tipo de circunstancias con su querido capitán. Eso sería lo más lógico, ya que sabía que por más que amara al chico sería casi improbable que el sentimiento fuera recíproco.

Entonces fue cuando el oji-azul decidió comprobar si en realidad estaba soñando; empezó a acercarse al rostro del más alto y pudo distinguir que su mirada era distinta a la seria y reservada que traía normalmente.

De la nada, Tezuka unió sus labios a los de Fuji en un movimiento justo y preciso. El último estaba más que sorprendido; poco a poco fue relajándose quedando completamente a merced de su, ahora, amante. Luego de unos segundos ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios lenta y tortuosamente, declarándose por fin todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro.

Tezuka ahora tenía una mano en la nuca de Syusuke y otra atada alrededor de su cintura; mientras Fuji tenía ambas manos en el rostro de Kunimitsu. El más bajo inevitablemente soltaba ligeros suspiros en el acto mientras sentía como la ávida lengua de su capitán se adentraba cada vez más en su boca, explorando cada rincón, memorizándolo.

Cuando al fin se separaron, volvieron a cruzar sus miradas.

Otro beso.

Syusuke se abrazó al cuerpo Kunimitsu, y éste lo abrazó protectoramente mientras jugaba con sus cabellos

-¿Qué haremos…de ahora en adelante, Tezuka?- preguntó un poco inseguro aún

-No lo sé- tenía una tormenta de sentimientos desatándose en su interior, muchas duda y conclusiones, pero…¿acaso era correcto que dos hombres demostrran este tipo de comportamiento?. Lo miró un segundo, se veía tan indefenso en sus brazos; no era el momento para pensar en eso. Suavemente depositó un beso sobre la cabeza de su ángel, quien simplemente lo abrazó con más fuerza

-Tezuka…¿me amas?-le miró algo serio, quería una respuesta sincera

-Sí- de eso no había duda, pero debían ser consecuentes con respecto a lo que eso conllevaría

-Dímelo-

-Te amo-

Un beso más; así sellaron su compromiso

**-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**¿D-dónde estamos?- preguntó el oji-verde al percatarse que el lugar no parecía ser la escuela

_-Estamos en el templo de Karnak, Egipto- _una ventisca de arena resopló con fuerza -_ aquí encontraremos sus instrumentos-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bueno, he aquí el segundo cap; gracias a las personas que llegaron hasta acá, por favor; críticas, errores, etc, etc, díganme si?

Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Holas

Mil gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo y que ya se dieron la molestia de entrar en este cap.

Bueno, aquí está el cap, el que quiera léalo

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las prácticas ya habían comenzado; el club de tenis entrenaba arduamente, como de costumbre. Titulares y no titulares daban vueltas alrededor de las canchas.

-¿dónde están Oishi y Eiji?- preguntó el chico burning mientras corrían

-Quien sabe, tratándose de de esos dos podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa…- una pícara sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

-¿Qué quiere decir, Fuji-senpai?- dijo a penas prestando atención al tema.

-Ese tipo de comentarios no son aptos para un pequeño como tú, Echizen- el rey data había hablado. Momoshiro rió divertido ante la observación.

-Saa, tú si entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿no Momo?-

El morocho se sonrojo un poco y rió nervioso, Ryoma lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Shhh, que idiota-

-¿¡A quién le dices idiota, mamushi!?

-¿Cómo me llamaste, imbécil?-

-Cuida tus palabras, serpiente- ambos de quedaron atrás y comenzaron a discutir. Los demás seguían corriendo, ya acostumbrados a escenas como ésta.

-¿¡Me estás amenazando!?-

-¿¡Quieres comenzar una pelea!?-

-¡Momoshiro, Kaido; veinte lagartijas y veinte vueltas a la cancha, ahora!!- el capitán por fin hacía acto de presencia. Ambos chicos hicieron caso al instante, aunque a regañadientes. Tezuka volvió con los demás a dar sus respectivas vueltas.

Todos los titulares ya habían terminado de correr, excepto los muchachos de segundo.

-Esos dos nunca van a cambiar- dijo con su pícara sonrisa

-Sería muy interesante verlos enfrentarse en un partido; se recavarían muchos datos-

-No creo que sea una muy buena idea….podría ser "la gota que derramó el vaso"…-

-Aún así, ¿no te gustaría verlo, Taka-san?-

-No lo sé…- Los chicos, que estaban alistándose para entrar a las canchas, aún podían oír los gritos que nacían a lo lejos.

-¡¡Yo terminaré primero que tú, mamushi !!-

-¡Deja de gritar y corre, imbécil!; no quiero tener que dar más vueltas por u culpa-

-¿¡¡Mi culpa!!?-

-¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de que ya terminaron de dar sus vueltas?- preguntó divertido el tensai.

-Según mis cálculos eso será en 7.5 minutos- respondió mirando su reloj.

-Mada mada dane- sonrió. Era divertido ver a su senpai en ese tipo de situaciones, aunque, tenía que admitir que, en ocasiones, le molestaba que le prestase tanta atención a Kaoru.

Luego de exactamente 7.5 minutos comenzaron con los partidos de práctica; después unas vueltas más y concluyó en entrenamiento.

-Ey, Ehizen, recuerda que tienes que ayudarme para el examen- dijo el amatista mientras arreglaba sus cosas.

-Sí; no te costará mucho, es fácil- ya estaba listo para irse

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú sabes hablar inglés, yo no entiendo nada-

-De seguro eso es por una estupidez- tono arrogante

-No seas así; el inglés no es mi fuerte- dijo mientras le desordenaba los cabellos al menor.

-¡Basta!- el más alto rió con ganas.

-Bien, vámonos; adiós senpais..- comenzó a despedirse de todos; Ryoma sólo salió agitando una mano al aire.

-Qué poco comunicativo…- subió a su bicicleta. El oji-ámbar lo miró indiferente – sube- así lo hizo. Una vez ahí Momoshiro se perdió en el aroma del más pequeño y sin resistirlo más se giró y comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos desde el cuello hasta legar a los labios de su pequeño, quien no se opuso ante ninguna de las atenciones de su senpai.

-Espero…que terminemos rápido con lo del examen…- le miró a los ojos

-¿Qué examen?- ésta vez fue él quien lo besó, ansioso e extasiado por los labios del mayor.

Luego de unos momentos se separaron, mucha suerte habían tenido de no encontrar a nadie transitando por el lugar.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Ryoma asintió, y Takeshi comenzó a pedalear rumbo a su casa; la cual, por esas casualidades de la vida, estaba deshabitada

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El ocaso comenzaba a aparecer, y aún había dos personas en los vestidores

-¿Qué ocurre, Tezuka?- lo miró de frente.

-No lo sé – sin pensarlo rehuyó a los ojos de su interlocutor.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- trataba de animarlo

-Lo sé…es sólo….- tomó aire- creo…que vamos demasiado rápido

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- preguntó sin rodeos. Su semblante se había tornado serio, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Sólo el capitán podía provocar ese tipo de cambios en su actuar.

-Claro que no, pero…¿qué tal si esto no es de verdad? – aún no podía enfrentarlo, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

-A qué te refieres-

-¿Qué tal si todo esto es sólo una aventura, o si estamos confundidos…?¿has pensado en eso?- levantó la mirada sólo para ver como aquellos hermosos zafiros se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas; al parecer, el dueño de tan preciadas joyas no quería que ninguna de ellas escapase. Ante esto Tezuka sintió como si una daga le atravesara el corazón, un dolor incomparable se apoderaba de él.

-Por supuesto que no. Sé que te amo con toda mi alma, no tengo por qué cuestionarme ese tipo de cosas.- una pausa- Apareces en cada uno de mis pensamientos, cuando cierro mis ojos tu imagen llega a mi mente; tenerte cerca…despierta todos mis sentidos. Amo tu forma de ser. Tezuka, me enamoré de ti- pasó su antebrazo por sus ojos, secando aquellas lágrimas deseosas de salir. Volvió a sostenerle la mirada.

Tezuka estaba estupefacto, no se esperaba tal declaración. De alguna manera había recibido el mensaje la primera vez que probó los labios de su ángel, pero escucharlo…era muy distinto.

-Por un segundo pensé que podrías sentir lo mismo, pero supongo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- todas sus palabras estaban empapadas por la tristeza. Le hubiese encantado echarse a llorar sobre su amado, pero no cedería ante él.

-Syusuke, yo no he dicho qu…-

-No te preocupes, podemos hacer de cuenta de que esto nunca pasó- sonrió como siempre, al menos eso podría decir una persona cualquiera, Tezuka nunca había visto una sonrisa tan falsa en el genio.-…sólo espero que no influya en nuestra "amistad"- se giró, dispuesto a irse, pero sintió como era halado por su brazo izquierdo.

-No hemos terminado de hablar- lo acercó más a su cuerpo; le encantaba tener a Syusuke así, sólo para él….pero…. aún habían cosas que debía aclarar, más consigo mismo que con su amado.

Syusuke se zafó en un movimiento rápido, justo antes de caer en los tentadores labios de su capitán. Aún tenía dignidad, no iba a perderla por alguien que no le amara de verdad, aunque ese alguien fuese su mayor amor.

-Por supuesto que sí, capitán. –volvió a girarse

-Espera un momento…-

-Ya puedes olvidarte de mí, Tezuka Kunimitsu- salió. Bastó que diera un solo paso para comenzar a correr desesperadamente, sin rumbo fijo. Ahora las prisioneras de sus ojos salían con libertad.

En tanto el capitán estaba estático, no supo como actuar ante tal reacción, definitivamente no se la esperaba. Se sentía…..dolido. Amaba a Syusuke, le encantaba tenerlo cerca, provocaba una infinidad de cosas que ni él mismo entendía, pero…

-"_¿Por qué tiene que existir un 'pero'?_"-

-_Lo amas,¿no es cierto?-_ ahí estaba su conciencia

_-"Por supuesto"-_

_-¿No te importa que también sea un hombre? Sabes perfectamente como reaccionaría la gente al verlos juntos-._

_-"Lo sé"-_

_-¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentarte a eso?- _

_-"…"-_

_¿Y tu prestigio como tenista? Esto no te beneficiaría mucho para tu futura carrera, ¿o sí?-_

_-"Pero yo…."- _pausa – _"yo lo amo"-_

_-¿Crees que ese "amor" del que hablas e suficiente como para hacerlo feliz? ¿Crees acaso que durará por siempre?-_

No sabía como responder a aquello. Si quería a Syusuke, pero……¿para siempre?. Inconscientemente le recordó con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, reflejando todo su dolor. Se le partió el corazón, impulsándolo a decidir definitivamente.

-_"Sí. Sería capaz de darlo todo por él"-_

_-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-_

Inconscientemente asintió. A veces las conversaciones con su conciencia eran muy productivas. Mañana mismo aclararía las cosas con Syusuke; ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a todo, sin vacilar ni un segundo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿E-Egipto dices?- preguntó temeroso el neko

-Así es, estamos en el Templo de Karnak, templo dedicado a Amón, "el oculto", creador de todas las cosas.

El lugar era gigantesco, por decir lo menos. Frente a los chicos se encontraba un templo grandísimo, que parecía llegar hasta el cielo; tenía paredes de roca, color beige claro y millones de pasadizos, parecía poco menos un laberinto. Unas cuatro o cinco estadios de fútbol cubrirían lo quesería una cuarta parte de la gran edificación. Una que otra palmera se veía, y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y azulino.

-¿Qué…hacemos aquí?- preguntó Oishi una vez que procesó bien la información, sin despegar la vista de su panorama.

-Sigan mis instrucciones, ¿si?- ambos asintieron – caminen hacia la izquierda….al final de esta muralla, doblen rumbo norte….- los chicos sólo se dejaban guiar; podían observar cómo se iban adentrando en el laberinto- sigan avanzando – el camino se hacía infinito, el lugar era demasiado grande. Por las paredes se podían ver escritos antiguos y tributos inmortalizados en la piedra. De pronto se encontraron con un gran y hermoso lago. Sus aguas eran cristalinas, puras y tranquilas. Syuichiro pudo ver como unos pequeños destellos salían de ellas.

-¡Qué hermoso!- el neko estaba muy emocionado, miraba repetitivamente a Oishi, y al lago, a Oishi y al algo, y así.

-A su derecha están unas pequeñas capillas, ¿las ven?. Bien, diríjanse a la principal- los chicos hicieron caso y entraron. Sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas, y ahora se sostenían el uno al otro con mayor fuerza.

La capilla no era muy grande: era un tanto oscura, al fondo se encontraba un altar que tenía varias piedras preciosas esculpidas en él. Las paredes estaban llenas de tallados con símbolos antiguos, al igual que el techo.

A pocos pasos del altar, los tenistas pudieron ver cómo éste se encendía, enviando destellos dorados y plateado por todo el templo, iluminándolo por completo. Fue entonces que divisaron dos objetos obre él: un violín y una flauta

-Tómenlos, son suyos.-

Se acercaron; Syuchiro tomó la flauta (ya armada) y Eiji el violín. Se oyó un suspiro de resignación

-Es al revés…-

-¿Eh?- preguntaron al unísono, más confundidos que antes.

-Kikumaru Eiji, tu instrumento es la flauta; Oishi Syuichiro, el tuyo el violín-

Se intercambiaron. Al instante los instrumentos comenzaron a brillar de manera destellante en un tono amarillo pálido. Un rayo de luz plateado recayó sobre cada uno.

-"_¿Q-qué es esto?"-_

_-"¿¡¡Qué está pasando!!?"-_

-Oishi Syuichiro, tercer violinista centelleante; Kikumaru Eiji, tercer flautista de plata-

Ambos oían a los lejos las palabras del "fantasma", estaban siendo presa de una gran energía, se apoderaba de ellos. Todo parecía dar les vueltas, ni oían ni veían bien, la gravedad aumentaba, sostenían más peso sobre sus hombros.

En ese momento despidieron un aura amarillo pálido, que, poco a poco, fue extendiéndose.

En cualquier momento explotaría, o al menos eso sentían ellos, tenían demasiada energía en su cuerpo, y un mar de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas.

Luego de un par de minutos todo fue cesando; los chicos volvían a sentir los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, el mundo había dejado de girar.

-Ustedes son el tercer dúo de la consagración Centella de Plata- los chicos se miraron confundidos, como si no entendiesen el idioma en el que se les estaba hablando.- Comenzaré a explicarles; saben que existen cuatro elementos básicos, ¿verdad?-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-M-Momo-senpai…-

-Tú empezaste, Ryoma- le susurró al oído, provocando deliciosos y torturantes escalofríos en el más pequeño.

Después de todo, era cierto. Fue Ryoma quien descaradamente había provocado a Takeshi. Éste último estaba tranquila y felizmente realizando un ejercicio de inglés, de esos que te ayudan a repasar lo aprendido, hasta que cierto prodigio le interrumpió sentándose sobre él y obligándole a prestarle más atención.

Ahora ambos estaban solos en el cuarto del amatista demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían en algo más que palabras.

Echizen estaba sentado sobre Momoshiro con una mano en su nuca y otra que, traviesa, se colaba por la playera del mayor, acariciando su espalda. Takeshi sostenía a su amor con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra, también, bajo su playera, recorriendo por completo, una y otra vez, su torso. Su boca, en tanto, devoraba inquieta y sin piedad el cuello, la barbilla y los labios del príncipe, quien sólo podía suspirar quedamente, genir bajito y dejarse llevar por su senpai.

Todo iba perfecto. El peli-verde creía que ya era hora de subir de nivel, pero…

-Ryoma…

-¿¿Mmmh??- estaba ocupado jugando con la oreja del mayor.

-…el..teléfono….- dijo un tanto exhausto.

-¿Qué tiene..?- preguntó sin darle importancia.

-Está sonando…- el pequeño prestó un poco de atención al mundo real y ¡en efecto!, ahí estaba el molesto aparto haciendo acto de presencia.

-Ah….¿Y?- continuó con lo suyo, pero esta vez dejó que sus manos se explayaran libremente.

-Sabes,,,,que tengo que…co-contestar…- le costó articular esa frase, Ryoma había comenzado a moverse sobre él de manera muy provocativa. –Pueden…ser mis padres…- cada vez le costaba más mantener el control sobre sí mismo. El pequeño sólo bufó frustrado.

-Qué molesto eres…- se detuvo más que fastidiado, el morocho no le dejaba concentrarse.

Momoshiro tardó un poco en reaccionar, Ryoma sabía como sacarlo de sí. Cuando al fin lo hizo se dirigió al epicentro del dichoso sonido.

-_"Más vale que el infeliz que está al otro lado de la línea tenga algo importante que decir"-_ pensó a modo de desahogo mientras se sentaba en la cama, aguardando por su chico.

-Era tu prima- dijo el peli-negro al cruzar el umbral de la puerta-, dice que tienes que irte- se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa afligida. Ryoma bufó molesto y comenzó a buscar sus cosas- Te llevaré a casa-

-Como quieras- realmente estaba enfadado. Su tono era tan seco, que encajaría de maravilla en un desierto. Momo soltó una leve risilla; se acercó al chico y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Que caprichoso eres ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- se puso mejilla con mejilla con el pequeño, quien comenzó a responderle con suaves roces.

-Nada por ahora, ¿o sí?- le miró con picardía, aunque conservando su toque de fastidio. Takeshi le besó la mejilla con ternura.

-Vámonos- le guió de la mano hasta que se encontraron con la frescura de la noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Syusuke había llegado hasta un pequeño parque que se encontraba casi en los límites de la cuidad. Se apoyó contra un árbol frondoso y miró al cielo, pudo ver a la luna con sus compañeras brillando poderosamente en lo alto.

_-Tezuka…¿me amas?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Dímelo- necesito escucharlo de tus labios, por favor…_

_-Te amo- _

"No sabes lo feliz que fui en ese momento…tal vez demasiado feliz…"

_-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- _

_-Claro que no, pero…¿qué tal si esto no es de verdad? – "¿Qué?"_

_-A qué te refieres.- "¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? Tezuka…no me hagas esto…"_

_-¿Qué tal si esto es sólo una aventura, o si sólo estamos confundidos? ¿Has pensado en eso?- "Con que es eso….debí suponerlo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_

-Eres un mentiroso…un hipócrita- estaba dolido. Sentía que Tezuka sólo había sufrido un momento de debilidad, un pequeño desliz. Es más, cada vez se auto convencía más de ello. Y es que por lo general son este tipo de cosas las que ocurren en personas que tiene tanta inseguridad en sí mismas, un caso extraño para alguien como Syusuke Fuji (no se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada).- …me das falsas esperanzas sólo por…- suspiró con pesar – Si es así no tiene caso que me acerque a ti; sería..mentirme a mí mismo…- poco a poco fue cayendo, hasta quedar sentado sobre la hierba. Inconscientemente abrazó sus rodillas –"_¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto?_"- De nuevo las lágrimas se hacían presentes, supuestamente para desahogar todo el dolor que el chico tenia en esos momentos, aunque todos sabemos que para aplacar dicho sentimiento se necesita más que eso. –_"¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué te amo…!?"-_

El amor….el dichoso "amor", un sentimiento complicado, tal vez el más complicado del mundo, pero el más importante sin duda. Gracias a él somos capaces de sobrevivir, de ponernos de pie cada vez que caemos, de seguir adelante, de disfrutar la vida al máximo. Es curioso que por este sentimiento a veces se produzca todo lo contrario.

Todo depende de la persona.

Si eres fuerte luchas por lo que amas. Si eres débil te desmoronas ante ello, incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma.

El amor es tu fortaleza, pero al mismo tiempo tu debilidad más grande. Es un sentimiento peligroso, llega sin que lo llamen en el momento más inoportuno.

Gracias a él el genio de la Seigaku se encuentra en este estado, gracias a él y a Tezuka Kunimitsu, peor no importaba, él también tenía su orgullo, y no iba a desperdiciarlo por algo que tal vez "no era de verdad".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Ya entiendo! ¿Y por eso tenemos estos instrumentos?- estaba emocionado. Se sentía como todo un protagonista.

-"Así es, pero tienen que entender que esto es muy importante…hay mucho en juego"-

-Si, sí. Oye ¿¡Y voy a aprender a tocar esto!? ¡¡Es muy lindo!!- observó la flauta que sostenía, que aún brillaba.- ¿Y Oishi va a tocar conmigo? ¿¡Vamos a tocar juntos!?- le decía anímicamente a su pareja de dobles, casi saltando.

Oishi no respondía, estaba estático.

_-"¿Espíritus?...¿Traidores?..esto…yo no …"- _ su mente era un torbellino. Él no acostumbraba creer en este tipo de cosas. Tal vez sólo estaba soñando…sí, eso era lo más probable…

-"Comprendo que estés confundido. Pero debes creer. Que no te quepa la menor duda, todo esto está ocurriendo, es real., no lo ignores por favor. Eres parte fundamental de la misión…no nos decepciones-

-Oishi ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Eiji un tanto preocupado- ¡vamos a salvar al mundo juntos1 ¿no estás feliz por eso?

El oji-verde salió de su entonación y decidió resignarse, dejando que las cosas siguieran su curso.

-"Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Oishi-kun"- el resplandor que los iluminaba desapareció lentamente, y sus instrumentos tenían un brillo tenue- Bien, prepárense. Regresaremos-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Momoshiro conducía su bici rumbo a su casa; ya había dejado a Ryoma en la suya sano y salvo.

-Tengo hambre…- dijo en tono despreocupado. Comenzó a tararear una canción mientras conducía. Se sentía feliz, el pequeño príncipe era capaz de alegrar aún más los días de su vida.

De pronto sintió como perdía el equilibrio y cayó al pavimento.

-¿¡Pero qué… !?- fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Otra vez estaba temblando. De la nada un poste de luz se vino abajo, iba directo hacía Momo. Como pudo rodó hasta quedar fuera del alcance de su atacante.

Minutos más tardes (que parecieron horas) el movimiento cesó.

- Estuvo cerca- montó su bicicleta nuevamente, retomando su camino.

-"_Momoshiro Takeshi…_" –

-¿Ah? – se detuvo; miró por los alrededores, pero las calles estaban deshabitadas para esas horas. Sin más, volvió a pedalear.

_-"Momoshiro Takeshi"-_

Volvió a detenerse, esto era extraño

-¿¿¡¡¡Qu-quién está ahí!!!??- tono demandante

-"_Necesito de tu ayuda_"-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya era muy de noche, así que el oji-azul decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados, y su rostro de veía algo demacrado. Los efectos de la tristeza surtían efecto.

Decidió tomar otro camino para llegar a su hogar, era un poco más largo, pero no importaba; todo con tal de no encontrarse con gete molesta o parejas besuquéandose por todas partes.

La desviación era nada más un sendero que tenía una que otra estatua a los lados. Todo esto rodeado por árboles.

_-¿Qué tal si esto es sólo una aventura o si sólo estamos confundidos? ¿Has pensado en eso?_

-Tonto…-susurró con dolor. De improvisto se encontró frente a frente con una estatua de un ángel hecho de mármol. Estaba arrodillado y sostenía una caja. En ésta se podía leer "_Fuji Syusuke_" con letras de oro.

El castaño se sorprendió un poco y la tomó. Al abrirla se sorprendió aún más.

-_"¿Una flauta?"- _tomó pieza por pieza y la armó. Cuando hubo terminado el instrumento comenzó a brillar intensamente, despidiendo un destello dorado que iluminó cada rincón del sendero

-_"¿Qué …es esto?"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Y hasta aquí; cualquier crítica, error, sugerencia, reclamo, etc, díganme

Según yo aquí deformé a hartos personajes, si creen lo mismo sería bueno que me lo dijean

En fin, gracias

Nos vemos !


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaas:

Antes que todo, mil gracias a todos los que están leyendo, en serio; las palabras no expresan mi gratitud TuT

Bueno, esu

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El resplandor duró unos cuantos minutos más; Syusuke estaba totalmente estático, sentía como si algo estuviese despertando dentro de él.

Luego de que todo hubo terminado se volvió sobre sus pasos. Algo le decía que debía regresar, pero…¿a dónde?. Lo ignoraba, aún así decidió dejarse guiar por sus corazonadas.

-_"Tal vez pueda descubrir qué está pasando"-_ fue a paso lento y seguro mientras contemplaba su flauta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿¡Quién es!? ¡Sal y muéstrate ahora!- su tono era desafiante y valiente, aunque en realidad estaba muy asustado, cosa que se percibía al ver sus movimientos temblorosos.

Bajó de la bicicleta y se puso a su lado.

-Verás, no puedes verme. Soy Skyla, y por ahora sólo necesito saber si estás dispuesto a ayudarme-

-¡¡Deja de jugar, y sal de donde quiera que estés!!- dijo levantando un puño al aire- _"Debo estar volviéndome loco…tal vez sea por el hambre…"-_

-Cierra tus ojos-

-¿Q-qué?- entonces sintió como el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Un torbellino de aire rellenaba todo el lugar; las formas y colores comenzaban a distorsionarse, y muchas sensaciones lo invadieron de golpe.

Sin saber cómo o cuándo puso los pies sobre la tierra, las imágenes volvieron a tomar color y forma. Estaba un poco mareado y en extremo confundido.

-¿Qué es este lugar…? ¿y qué hora es?- dijo al percatarse de su panorama, y al ver una hermosa puesta de sol…¿o amanecer?.

-Esto es Notre Dame-

-Ummh…-miró e su alrededor: estaba en frente de un enorme templo. Contempló su alto.- ¿¡Notre Dame!? ¿¡Como el jorobado!?- dijo emocionado y sin esperar respuesta entró. El lugar estaba desierto, y era prácticamente gigante.

-Eh…bien, escucha. Si avanzas un poco más verás una puerta a tu izquierda, ésta te llevará a un corredor, ahí debes buscar las escaleras, subirás y…¿¡me estás escuchando!?-

Momoshiro estaba un poco alejado de Skyla y observaba entretenido las figuritas y colores que tenían los ventanales superiores y laterales.

-Son millones…-dijo asombrado, refiriéndose a los colores.

-¡Takeshi Momoshiro!- dijo frustrada.

-¿Ah?- miró a su alrededor un segundo con aire distraído; al no encontrar a nadie siguió observando los colores.

-¡No te desconcentres!-

-¿Qué? ¿¡Quién está ahí!?- levantó un puño al aire.

-Momoshiro-kun ¿Ves esa puerta? A tu izquierda- el chico miró confundido- la otra izquierda- dijo casi refunfuñando.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Ve hacia allá- así, y poco a poco, Skyla fue conduciendo a Momoshiro. Le costó mucho trabajo, el joven se distraía con cualquier cosa, aunque, debía asumir que era divertido verlo.

Finalmente llegaron al campanario

-Es aquí-

-¿Aquí?- repitió confundido- Todavía no entiendo nada; ¿y quién eres, eh?- Skyla volvió a suspirar, el chico no dejaba de preguntarle lo mismo, así que optó por ignorarlo (otra vez).

-¿Ves esa caja que está por allá?-

-¿"Allá" dónde?- _"Todo esta oscuro, y ella es invisible. ¡Ese "allá" no me dice nada!"_

-A tu frente.- hizo caso. El atardecer le daba un color cobrizo a todo el lugar, algo realmente armónico y tranquilizador (y bello pensando que hablamos de Francia), pero hacía muy complicado y pequeño el campo visual.

Dio unos pasos al frente y vio una mesita hecho con trozos de madera, sobre esta estaba la caja.

-¿Qué pasa con esto?- preguntó una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

-Ábrela- y así lo hizo. En su interior encontró un estuche pequeño con forma de…

-¿Un violín?-

-Es tuyo.-

-¿Mío?-

-Así es. Ábrelo.- el amatista se quedó observándolo sin hacer movimiento alguno. Hasta que preguntó:

-¿Cómo se abre esto?- su sonrisa afectada hacía acto de presencia.

-Míralo desde la derecha- dijo Skyla con total resignación. Después de unos minutos (que fueron eternos y exasperantes para Skyla) Momoshiro logró abrir el estuche. Tomó el instrumento con incredulidad. Al instante sintió como si el mundo se le cayera encima, la fuerza de gravedad aumentó repentinamente y todo volvía a ser borroso y confuso

-Al fin- susurró el espíritu mientras observaba la "liberación" que sufría su compañero.

-¿¡Q-qué…es esto!?- preguntó con mucho esfuerzo, sintiendo que explotaría en cualquier segundo.

No pudiendo resistir más puso una rodilla sobre el suelo e involuntariamente llevó el instrumento a su pecho. Lanzó un grito desgarrador con el que sólo consiguió aumentar la intensidad de su "poder". A causa de esto las campanas repicaron incesantes.

-_"Él es poderoso…la liberación no debería tardar tanto, ni ser tan dolorosa. Definitivamente tiene un gran poder"-_ sonrió. Un par de minutos más tarde el espectáculo de luces se acabó, las campanas dejaron de sonar, el sol terminaba de ocultarse. Momoshiro estaba de rodillas, abrazando con ahínco su violín y respirando agitadamente.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- el chico no respondió a pesar de que tenía mil y un preguntas que hacer. Se sentía exhausto, falto de aire. Skyla miró al cielo, ahí estaba.-Los está llamando. Es hora de irnos.-

-¿Q-qué? ¡Espera un momento!-dijo con mucho esfuerzo mientras se colocaba en pie.

-Mira hacia el cielo.- Momoshiro se ubicó de modo que pudiera hacer lo que su acompañante le decía- ¿Ves esa estrella? La amarilla- el chico asintió- Eso quiere decir que tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.-

-¿Los demás?-

-Sí. Cuando estemos ahí lo comprenderás todo.- El chico seguía observando la estrella.

-_"Me recuerda a Ryoma…"- _pensó inconsciente. Su acompañante soltó una risilla.

-Bien, vámonos-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Syusuke había llegado a un viejo y desolado parque que tenía una gran fuente en el centro y estaba rodeado de bancos y árboles.

-_"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"- _ pensó melancólico; no pudo evitar recordar el suceso que marcaría a ese lugar como "especial":

"_Ese día estaba sentado en la fuente, donde daba débiles e involuntarios sollozos. Ni siquiera recordaba la razón por la cual estaba en ese estado, una pelea con Yuuta, o algo así._

_No se dio cuenta de que alguien era testigo de su dolor, y que se había sentado a su lado a hacerle compañía, hasta que habló._

_-Syusuke…- el mencionado se sobresaltó._

_-Tezuka…- susurró sin despegar la vista del suelo._

_-¿Estás bien? Le miró con ternura. Le dolía, le dolía mucho tener que verlo en ese estado, daría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír como corresponde._

_-Si, no te preocupes- le miró de soslayo, sonriendo (o tratando de hacerlo) y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Aún así le fue imposible retener a las pequeñas lágrimas que, impacientes, salían de sus ojos._

_Se sorprendió un poco. Hizo amago de desviar la mirada, pero una amable y bondadosa mano se lo impidió. Tezuka le levantó el rostro y lo acunó entre sus manos; con sus pulgares comenzó a limpiar cuidadosamente los ojos del prodigio. Sentía que su rostro estaba hecho del cristal más hermoso y fino del mundo, así que trató de no dañarlo de ninguna forma. Terminado este acto Syusuke bajó la mira apenado, y dejó que las intrusas de sus ojos alcanzaran la libertad. No supo como, pero, de un segundo a otro el capitán lo tenía atrapado en un abrazo cariñoso y sobreprotector._

_-Gracias…Tezuka- dijo refugiando su rostro en el cuello del castaño y aferrándose a él instintivamente. Este, no muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer en una situación así, abrazó a Syusuke con más ahínco y apoyó su cabeza contra la de él, tratando de tranquilizarlo a través de ello."_

-¿Syusuke?- ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma voz lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Tezuka?- adoptó su tradicional sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde-

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo- hizo una pausa. Notó que algo no andaba bien…Syusuke se veía diferente, eso no le agradó mucho.- Tenemos que hablar…- pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Fujiko, Tezuka-buchou? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó curioso el neko de la Seigaku haciendo acto de presencia.

-Hola Eiji- volteó a saludarle. Tezuka sólo lo miró con aire solemne.- Ya es muy tarde, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-No lo sé – sonrió y puso una mano sobre su nuca, luego prosiguió- Primero estaba tomando chocolate caliente, ¡y estaba muy rico!, mi hermana me lo preparó ¡y hace mucho que no hacía eso!. Después fue a ver televisión, porque estaba aburrido, y no tenía nada más que hacer, ¡y estaban dando un programa de animales! ¡me encantan! Así que me quedé viéndolo un buen rato. Y luego, no sé porqué, fui a mirar el cielo, ¡y había una estrella muy linda! Entonces sentí ganas de caminar un rato, aunque no sabía exactamente a donde ir, y luego llegué aquí- concluyó sonriendo. Syusuke miraba divertido a Eiji; un "divertido" que para Tezuka era un "encantado", cosa que le pareció totalmente inaceptable.

-Qué interesante- dijo el genio con dulzura y posó su diestra en la cabeza del pelirrojo con el único fin de molestar a Tezuka.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?-

-También quise dar un paseo, y llegué aquí- respondió con sencillez.

-Ya veo…¿Y qué es eso?- apuntó a la siniestra de Fuji, que aún llevaba consigo la flauta.

-¿Eiji, Tezuka, Fuji? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¡¡Oishi!! ¿Tú también?- dijo lleno de alegría.

-Tezuka-buchou ¿Por qué todos están aquí?- el más pequeño de los titulares del club de tenis hacía su entrada.

-Bien, bien; por fin está reunidos los elegidos- se escuchó, lo que captó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Ryoma sin alterarse.

-Echizen…¿puedes ayudarme?- el susodicho se giró y vio que unos pasos más allá se encontraba su senpai, se tambaleaba y le costaba estar en pie.

-Momo-senpai- corrió hasta donde se encontraba y lo ayudó a incorporarse con el resto.

-Elegidos, ustedes son la esperanza del mundo entero- Syusuke, Ryoma y Momoshiro estaban confundidos, pero el último era el que más lo demostraba.

De la nada todos los instrumentos aparecieron ante ellos respectivamente, se armaron y predispusieron frente a cada portador. Cada uno fue tomándolo a su tiempo y en el segundo en que todos tuvieron su instrumento en sus manos las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta que se apagaron. Luego apareció un haz de luz que subió hasta el cielo y se fue en dirección norte. Todos pudieron apreciarlo, y estaban confundidos, excepto Ryoma: al ser la primera vez que tenía contacto con su instrumento comenzó a brillar junto con él, mientras sentía cómo una extraña energía se apoderaba de su ser. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cayó de rodillas.

Todos lo miraban impresionados, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar.

-Echizen ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Está sufriendo su _liberación_- todos voltearon

-¿Ann-chan?- preguntó Momoshiro más que confundido.

-¿Qué es eso de la liberación?- se atrevió a hablar Oishi.

-Es el despertar de los poderes y habilidades de un elegido.- El resplandor comenzó a opacarse, Ryoma volvía a la normalidad, aunque su respiración era agitada e irregular. Momoshiro se agachó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado. El pequeño asintió con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- en vez de llevar su típica sonrisa tenía un semblante serio.

-Yo soy Skyla-

-¿De que estás hablando, Ann-chan?- Momoshiro la miraba confundido mientras ayudaba a Ryoma a ponerse de pie.

-En este mundo existen cuatro elementos básicos que son los encargados de mantener el equilibrio total: aire, agua, fuego y tierra; cada uno se rige por un espíritu, entiéndase. El Espíritu del Aire, del Agua, del Fuego y de la Tierra. Estos cuatro grandes espíritus son de clase-S, es decir, son un poco menos poderosos que los Dioses. Cada espíritu tiene a su comunidad o súbditos; ellos les ayudan a controlar y administrar su poder sobre el planeta, pero, hace no mucho el Espíritu de la Tierra fue emboscado por su propia comunidad y por traidores que cooperaron con ellos. Gracias a esto la naturaleza y su equilibrio pronto se verán corruptos, de hecho la naturaleza ya está bajo estos efectos, prueba de ello son los constantes temblores en todo el mundo.

El Espíritu de la Tierra fue hechizado por _música mágica _y ustedes junto a sus instrumentos son los únicos que pueden salvarlo y restaurar así el equilibrio. En pocas palabras son la esperanza del mundo. Yo soy Skyla, primer Espíritu de Defensa de la Orden del Viento y la mano derecha del Espíritu del Aire, y he sido enviada para encontrarlos y pedirles su ayuda. Gracias a que todos los miembros de la _Consagración Centella de Plata_ se han reunido puedo tomar forma física, y por el momento me he adueñado del cuerpo de esta joven. Necesito saber si cuento con su ayuda- finalizó. Todos la miraban con cierta perplejidad, casi. –_"Veamos…"_- pensó y procedió:

_-"Finalmente no era un sueño"- _ aire resignado.

-_"Voy a salvar al mundo, voy a salvar al mundo"_- tarareo.

-_"Qué interesante. Aunque…aún hay algo que no me queda claro"-_ sonrisa.

-_"…"-_

_-"No entiendo nada, tengo sueño"_- indiferencia.

-_"¿¿Eh?? ¿Ann-chan no es Ann-chan? ¿Y por qué tengo esto? Es demasiada información, ¡me confundo!"- _cien por ciento perplejidad.

La chica los miró un tanto sorprendida. Todos eran muy…"peculiares", por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- habló el tensai finalmente, adoptando un aire de seriedad- ¿Qué es eso de "la Consagración Centella de Plata"?-

-Pues son ustedes. La Consagración Centella de Plata consta de tres parejas de elegidos, tres violinistas centelleantes y tres flautistas de plata. La tercera pareja: Oishi Syuichiro, Kikumaru Eiji- ambos se sonrieron- la segunda: Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryoma – se sobresaltaron y se miraron al oír sus nombres, ninguno había procesado bien todo lo que ocurría- la primera: Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke- se miraron sorprendidos, pero al instante el genio desvió la mirada molesto- Las parejas son escogidas según el grado de compatibilidad y habilidad. Yo no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, lo siento, Fuji-kun- agregó adivinando los pensamientos del chico.

-¿Qué es eso de la_ música mágica_?- preguntó Ryoma, esforzándose al máximo por recordar todo lo que se le había dicho.

-Es una rama de la magia que consta de hechizos a través de piezas y composiciones. Es un poco difícil de manejar, sólo los elegidos pueden hacerlo.-

-Yo no sé tocar la flauta- dijo aparentemente indiferente.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te enseñaré. Desde mañana les enseñaré a todos; no les costará trabajo, son los elegidos, tienen una habilidad innata.- se hizo un pequeño silencio- ¿nadie más tiene algo que preguntar?- nadie respondió. Todos parecían estar comprendiendo la situación; por supuesto, aún habían dudas, pero nada concreto. En pocas palabras, todos estaban "procesando" lo ocurrido.- _"Es normal"-_ pensó- Bueno, si es así les recomiendo que se vayan a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día.- luego desapareció.

Los chicos aún estaban shockeados, y comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco sin decir palabra: Momo y Ryoma, Eiji y Oishi. Syusuke estaba a punto de irse, pero algo se lo impidió.

-Tendremos que hablar tarde o temprano- dijo Tezuka, que había capturado un brazo de Syusuke para evitar que este se fuera.

-Que sea rápido, muero de sueño- respondió de mala gana zafándose del agarre y mirándole a los ojos, con unos ojos fríos e inexpresivos.

-Syusuke, lo siento. No debí haber dicho lo que dije; no creo que esto sea una aventura, es de verdad…y me gustaría empezar de nuevo.- concluyó algo apenado, él no es del tipo de personas que habla de estas cosas.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que me estás diciendo es verdad?- el corazón del capitán se trizó- ¿Que el día de mañana no saldrás con otra de tus dudas o inseguridades?- a Syusuke le dolía tener que pensar así para con su capitán, pero quería, no, debía asegurarse que no sería una fantasía, una ilusión o una aventura; que sería algo de verdad, de lo que ambos pudieran disfrutar plenamente.

-Fuji, por favor, confía en mí- le tomó el rostro delicadamente. Te amo- le acarició la mejilla y fue acortando la distancia. En los ojos del genio aún había algo de inseguridad y miedo, pero todo eso se fue al perderse el los castaños ojos de su amado, que demostraban total sinceridad. Aún así había una última prueba que debía hacer.

-Si te pidiera que se lo contaras a los demás…¿lo harías?- le miró esperanzado. Tezuka se sorprendió, no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta; y siendo así…¿acaso estaba dispuesto a dejar que todos se enteraran de sus sentimientos por el prodigio? Realmente no lo sabía. Eso bastó para Syusuke, bajó la mirada decepcionado y con sus propias manos apartó de sí las suaves de Tezuka.- Lo siento Tezuka. Es todo- y se fue más angustiado de lo que ya estaba.

Tezuka entonces se quedó solo. Pensaba. Otra vez había dejado ir al chico que amaba por una de sus estúpidas inseguridades. Pero…¿era capaz de arriesgar su reputación por Syusuke?

-_Todo lo que sé es que lo amo-_

_-"No lo estás demostrando mucho que digamos"-_ ahí volvía a aparecer su conciencia.

-_Lo sé, pero…_

_-"¿Ves? Ahí estás de nuevo con tus torpes dudas. Dime qué es más importante ¿tu imagen?¿o el amor de tu vida?"-_ Eso era un poco difícil de responder, es decir, su vida se basaba en ser un ejemplo, un modelo a seguir.- _"Así que no eres capaz de entregarte a lo que amas…"-_

-_Si lo soy-_

_-"No lo eres"-_

_-Si lo soy-_

_-"No lo eres"-_

_-Si lo soy…todo lo que quiero es hacerlo feliz-_

_-"No creo que lo consigas de esta forma ¿o si?"-_

_-No…-_

_-"¿Entonces?"-_

_-No lo sé-_

_-No lo dejes ir. Después será demasiado tarde- _Se retiró. Él y su conciencia seguirían platicando en casa. Amaba a Syusuke sin lugar a dudas, pero aún había cabos sueltos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-…y todo es muy extraño. Siempre he querido aprender a tocar algún instrumento, pero nunca había pensado en un violín. ¿Y qué es eso de la música mágica? No lo entiendo ¿cómo es que se pueden hacer hechizos con música? ¿¡con un violín!? Dime, ¿tú lo entiendes? ¿qué piensas Ryoma?- hacía un buen rato que Momoshiro le hablaba entusiasmadamente al pequeño mientras se dirigían a su casa.

-No lo sé y aún no lo entiendo bien- se limitó a contestar. Bostezó. Takeshi sonrió. Estaban al frente de la casa del pequeño- bueno, ya llegamos- dijo sin una gota de ánimo en su voz. El más alto entonces, lo tomó de la cintura y le plantó un apasionado y tórrido beso de lleno en los labios. El menor se sorprendió, pero al instante se encontraba correspondiéndole al amatista con la misma intensidad mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello. El contacto duró un par de minutos más, hasta que ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

-Buenas noches, Ryoma- le besó la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Takeshi- entró a su casa. El más alto no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza al escuchar su propio nombre en los labios de su niño. No solía llamarlo de esa forma, pero le encantaba. Luego se retiró.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Aún no te acostumbras a la idea, Oishi?-

-No, todo esto me resulta muy extraño-

-Pues vete acostumbrando, porque ¡vamos a salvar al mundo! Y yo me convertiré en el mejor flautista, ¡seré el número uno! Y tú te convertirás en el mejor violinista, y juntos le demostraremos al mundo que nuestra combinación es la mejor- Eiji hablaba animadamente y hacía maromas con las manos mientras las palabras abandonaban su boca. Oishi escuchaba atento, sorprendido y encantado con la actitud de su amigo.

Iban caminando tranquilamente, hasta que, repentinamente la tierra comenzó a moverse, comenzaba otro temblor, uno mucho más fuerte que los anteriores.

Inconscientemente Eiji se abrazó a Oishi, y se aferró a él con fuerza, mientras éste hacía todo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio. Terminó apoyado en un costado de la calle, y vio con dificultad como toda la avenida se agrietaba. Unos segundos más tarde el movimiento cesó.

-¿Estás bien, Eiji?-

-Eso creo- dijo sin soltarse, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-Ya pasó Eiji, tranquilo- le acarició los cabellos de modo tranquilizador. El pelirrojo lentamente abrió los ojos, odiaba todo lo relacionado con los sismos.

-Muchas gracias- le miró algo apenado. El otro le devolvió la mirada, repasando cada uno de los felinos rasgos de su compañero. Inconsciente, le corrió un par de mechones que, rebeldes, le caían sobre sus ojitos; producto del movimiento su mano fue a parar en su mejilla, y la acarició con dulzura. Eiji aún no lo soltaba.

-_"Que adorable eres"-_ pensó. Pero se paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y pensaba. Eiji se percató de esto, y por lo mismo preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede, Oishi?-

-N-no es nada. Nos vemos mañana.- se separó y se fue corriendo.

¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? Eiji era uno de sus mejores amigos, y además, era un hombre, igual que él. No podía pensar así para con él, es decir, no podía caer en el jueguito de con fundir "amistad" con "amor"…¿o "amor" con "amistad"?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En otro lugar de la cuidad…

-La consagración Centella de Plata ya está reunida. Prepárense chicos, pronto será nuestro turno de actuar.-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hasta aquí otro cap. Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer

Cualquier duda, curiosidad, inquietud, tomatazo, crítica, sugerencia, error, etc, etc, díganme.

Gracias, nos vemos !


End file.
